


Birthday

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: "It was so hard, ge. You know how hard it is to train martial arts, but at least, i know that i could master it if i train hard enough, but here, it's far from home, i didn't even know if i would succeed or not." He sniffles. Junhui looks at his boyfriend deep into his eyes.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 18





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am back, after years leaving this platform behind and i finally being productive again by writing bunch of one shots. Stay healthy everyone! Don't skip meals, stay hydrated and don't forget to wear your mask!!

"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday Moon Junhui!  
Happy Birthday to you!"

Jun startled when the voices of his brothers enters the dorm. As far as he knows, he's left alone at the dorm when he woke up. Not that he's worried, he even forgot it's the night before he turns older.

"Blow the candles! Make a wish before!!" Seokmin shouts excitedly. This brother of him never runs out of energy. He wonders if he's ever feel tired.

"Happy birthday brrroooo!!" Soonyoung's voice heard after a while with his infamous birthday greeting.

"Thank you so much guys. Where have you guys been? I thought you guys went to the company without me." Jun pouts playfully. 

Mingyu laughs. "We're preparing for your surprise downstairs, hyung."

"You should be glad we aren't entering when you're showering like years ago." Seungcheol pats the birthday boy's shoulder.

"That was one embarassing story." Junhui can feel his face burning from embarassment.

"But a memorable one." Minghao adds. Junhui smiles at his boyfriend, which the younger gladly returns.

"What do you guys want to eat? I'll reserve the place in the morning." 

"I think hotpot is good. I feel like eating something warm." Seungkwan answers.

"I agree. Hotpot is good." Jeonghan adds.

"Okay then i'll reserve the place for dinner? How does it sound?" Jun asks.

"Good." The group says in chorus.

"Yeay thank you Jun hyung!" Dino springs up and gives him a bone-crushing hug which he gladly returns.

"Enjoy your birthday!" Then one by one of them left to their respective rooms. When he thought he's left alone again in the living room, his phone beeped. A message, also a weibo notification.

  
**Haobei**   
_Come to my room. I have your present._

**1 Weibo notification(s)**   
_Xu Ming Hao has tagged you in a post_

Jun moves from his standing spot to Minghao's room that's few meters in front of him.

"Baby?"

"Come in." answers the voice from inside the room.

Minghao immediately drapes his arms on Junhui's neck, pulls him closer and kiss him deep.

"Is this my present?" Jun smirk when they let go of each other' lips.

"Don't you say my presence is enough?" Minghao couldn't help but also smirk at his boyfriend.

"Who's responsible on teaching you about making puns, love?" Jun puts his arm around the smaller waist. Minghao giggles while leaning his head on the taller's chest.

"No, of course. I have your real present. Do you want to close your eyes?"

Jun takes his time to think, while staring at his boyfriend's features. "No. I want to see you when i receive my gift."

Minghao smiles. He reaches to the corner of his bed, taking out a small navy blue box, and give it to his boyfriend. "It's not grand, but i hope you like it."

Junhui thanks him and proceed to open the box, then he saw a beautiful necklace. The chain is thin and silver, and it has infinite symbol as its pendant.

"Hao, this is.. beautiful.."

"I was thinking, my stage name is 8, so does the infinite symbol. I decided to take those because i have a hope that our love is beyond infinity." Minghao could feel his whole body turns red out of embarassment. He's afraid of what is the older thinking about the necklace. But screw the anxiousness, he feels his boyfriend engulfs him in a tight hug.

"I love it. I love it soo much." Junhui kisses the crown of Minghao's head. Loving the shampoo smell on it.

"I thought you won't like it.." Minghao says. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you so much. Oh, anyway what were you tagging me on Weibo?"

"Oh? You haven't checked?" Minghao lets go of Jun's embrace, to check his phone. "Look, i posted the pictures we took when we were in China!"

"That's so lovely." Jun sheds a tear. Minghao hugs him.

"Happy birthday again, ge. I hope you have the best birthday."

"Oh believe me, as long as i'm with you, i have the best birthday."

***

"I think this food's good."

"That's the leftover food from yesterday, love."

"Really? It's fine though. You opened the box anyway."

"Jun and I, we don't match personality-wise, He's a fun person to be with, but at the same time, he doesn't want to show others that he's a normal human that also have concern, while i am a sensitive type." He laughs. "Despite that, i feel comfortable when we're together."

Jun sits straight on his spot, his eyes focusing on his phone, watching his boyfriend documentary episode, and to his surprise, there's a part where his boyfriend talks about him.

"Jun was the only one by my side when i didn't speak a word of Korean."

He then reminiscing those days where they're on tour for Ode To You. Whomever they're roommate with, both of them make sure that they're always together during meal time, because that's the only time they could spend together.

"What are you doing?" There he is, Jun's boyfriend, Minghao.

"Watching your episode, love. Come here, i'll project it to the tv." Junhui pats the spot beside him, which immediately occupied by the younger.

"No need. Let's watch it on your phone." He objects, then leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I was so young when i first came to Korea." Minghao trails off. eyes else where, staring at blank TV screen in front of him.

"You did, baby."

"What did i think back then, leaving my family, to the faraway land, to chase an vague dream?" Jun turns his head carefully, staring at the top of his boyfriend's head.

"You said you want to shine bright."

"Mom disagreed with me back then."

"Well guess who cried the most when you told her you were hurt."

"But.."

"Shh.. no more buts, my love. The present's more important. What happened in the past, stays in the past, and let's face the future together." Junhui cups Minghao's face and plant a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm always thankful for you, ge."

"Don't mention it, really. I'm still happy now that i think about it. I thought i'm gonna be the only Chinese member, but then you came. I was so happy." 

"It was so hard, ge. You know how hard it is to train martial arts, but at least, i know that i could master it if i train hard enough, but here, it's far from home, i didn't even know if i would succeed or not." He sniffles. Junhui looks at his boyfriend deep into his eyes.

"But here we are. You and me, and the other members. We succeed and we just need to go further. You aren't alone, baby."

"Thank you so much for always standing with me, Jun Ge. I love you, happy birthday."

"You know i love you more, Baobei."


End file.
